


Just a Dream

by killerweasel



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-16
Updated: 2014-04-16
Packaged: 2018-01-19 13:38:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1471816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newt has a nightmare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a Dream

Title: Just a Dream  
Fandom: _Pacific Rim_  
Characters: Newton Geiszler/Hermann Gottlieb  
Word Count: 671  
Rating: PG  
A/N: AU after the events of _Pacific Rim_  
Warnings: n/a  
Summary: Newt has a nightmare.

The world hasn’t ended and everyone has been celebrating for hours. Hermann leans against a wall as he listens to Newt ramble.

“I know I said I always wanted to see a Kaiju up close, Hermann, but I didn’t mean like that.” Newt drains the beer he is holding before grabbing another. He drank half the bottle before he waved it in Hermann’s direction. “Damn near pissed myself when she broke into the shelter. Everyone else shoved me forward because I said I knew it was there for me. I knew it because I could feel her in the back of my mind, almost the same way I can feel you. They don’t think like we do. It feels... wrong. She was so beautiful in a horrifying way. Her tongue was right here, man. She could have wrapped me up from head to toe with her tongue and swallowed me whole. But she didn’t. And the worst thing, the absolute worst thing was I could see myself through her eyes. It was so fucked up. I didn’t know if I wanted to touch her or run away. I’m not sure what I would have picked. We got interrupted and then she was dead. I think I felt her die. I know I felt a little something when Leatherback went, but I didn’t know what it was at the time.”

“Newton, I think you should make that your last drink. At this rate I’m going to have to carry you back to my quarters and I don’t think I’m capable of that right now.” Hermann reaches out, taking the beer from Newt’s hand and finishes the contents himself. “Come to bed, Newt. I’m sure the celebration will still be continuing in the morning.”

“You called me Newt.” The smile spreading across Newt’s face is almost blinding. “And you Drifted with me. I’ve been in your brain and you’ve been in mine and we’re still connected. Everything’s beautiful and we’re rock stars, dude.”

“Indeed.”

\---

Hermann dreams of a tropical island and sunning himself on the beach. He’s about to dive into the water when the entire dreamscape turns blue. He suddenly finds himself in a crowded public shelter and realizes he’s been pulled into Newt’s dream.

The dream quickly turns into a nightmare, with people screaming in panic as a Kaiju comes ever closer. He knows what’s going to happen a few seconds before it does. Then he sees Otachi break through the ceiling. Newt’s terror and awe wash over him like a tidal wave and Hermann struggles to wake up.

Hermann’s eyes pop open just as Otachi’s tongue wraps around his body and he actually has to check his chest and stomach to make sure there isn’t any Kaiju saliva on his skin. Next to him, Newt is whimpering and moaning, his body coated in sweat.

“Newton, you need to wake up.” When he gets no response, Hermann grabs the smaller man’s shoulder and shakes it a few times. Newt sits up with a gasp, looking around wildly.

Reaching out, Hermann touches Newt’s back. "I'm right here, darling. You're safe now. It was just a memory. She will never have you." The noise Newt makes tears at Hermann's heart in ways he hadn't thought possible. He opens his arms and Newt collapses against him, clinging to Hermann's body tightly enough to leave bruises.

Hermann curls himself around Newt as best as he can, murmuring calming things against Newt’s throat and hair. He strokes Newt’s back in small circles. Gradually, the trembling in Newt’s frame ceases.

Newt loosens his grip, but doesn’t move away from Hermann. “Can you keep doing what you’re doing for a while?”

“Of course.” Hermann kisses Newt’s temple. “Close your eyes.” He begins to hum softly. It’s a song his mother used to sing to him whenever he had a nightmare as a child. By the time he reaches the end of the song, Newton has fallen asleep again. Maybe this time, their dreams will both be peaceful.


End file.
